Time to Judge
by darksider82
Summary: There's more to magic than just wanded. Watch as Harry awakens at Christmas in his third year. Harry Potter/Mage (WoD nWod)
1. Chapter 1

Time to Judge

Harry sat on the top of the Astronomy Tower, homework assignment next to him on the parapet underneath a gravity charm. Harry grinned to himself, if only Ron and Hermione could see him now. Particularly, Hermione. Everyone had gone home for the Christmas Holidays aside for fifteen or so students.

Harry had started his homework the previous night; through carefully directed questions to Madame Pince, The Guardian of the Library, Harry had been shown several books that in basic helped him make an essay.

After the Library had closed, Harry had snuck back in under his invisibility cloak. Madame Pince, knew he was there. Her quarters were just off the Restricted Section and as far as she was concerned as long as the students didn't disturb her sleep she didn't mind them studying. They couldn't take books out but that was fine.

Harry had gotten back to the Common room after planning his homework for the Holidays. He had planned to spend the first four days working on his assignments and then spend the rest of the time working out how he was going to be able to do his shopping. He was slightly pissed off that his guardians were muggles and would stop him from having any sort of happiness.

"You do know that's not the best place to be Harry." Harry stiffened and he turned around to find Fay Dunbar and Katie Bell behind him.

"Do we need McGonagall?" Asked Katie curiously.

"Nope. Up here working on my assignments for the Holidays. I thought I was the only Gryffindor still here."

Katie grinned "My brother broke his legs against the Manchester Manticores, in such away, that we're not going to be meeting up this Christmas."

Harry stared at her "Your brother plays professional Quidditch?"

Katie grinned "Why did you think I'd learnt how to Chase so well?"

Harry shrugged "Gifted? Maybe I should be spending more time with other people without Hermione and Ron hanging around me."

Fay giggled "Why do you stick with those two?"

Harry shrugged "I never really had…" He stopped himself. He was about to spill things that he hadn't even told Hermione and Ron. 'Do it…You'll feel better' his internal voice said.

Katie and Fay waited "had friends. Until I came here. I wasn't allowed to do a lot or have anything before coming here. I guess I took comfort in having two friends. To be fair it feels worse than before coming to Hogwarts."

Katie and Fay stared the two half-blood girls suspected but couldn't confirm that the Harry Potter they saw in the common room was a façade. "Is this Harry Potter being Harry Potter or is this Harry Potter the idea and icon that everyone expects him to be."

Harry smiled thinly "This is me being me…I don't know why but I think I can trust you." Fay's eyes widened "With what?"

"Everything…What makes Harry Potter tick and tock. His likes, dislikes the whole caboodle. All I ask is that you don't spread it around."

Katie and Fay nodded "We solemnly swear not to reveal the information Harry tells us unless we deem it to significant to not be hidden from McGonagall."

Harry stiffened but relented and he began to speak. Like good people the fourteen year olds began to listen. It took the better part of four hours; it had been nine in the morning when Katie and Fay had found Harry on the parapet. Harry had been up since six and had gotten Divination and History of Magic completed and nearly through Astronomy when he had been interrupted.

"Harry, we've missed Lunch!" Said Katie looking at her watch. Harry smirked.

"Come on, you'll love this." Harry looked at his Astronomy and realised that he had just completed it, it was only a star chart to complete. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a ragged piece of parchment and a silver cloth.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Katie and Fay stared as the parchment revealed a map. On it were moving blobs, what helped even more was that each area was labelled.

"This is how Fred and George avoided trouble since second year." Said Katie with a grin and looked at the silver material in Harry's hands.

"What's that?"

"Trust me." Soon enough all three of them were under the invisibility cloak. "It's an invisibility cloak."

Katie and Fay whistled "This is amazing. Why are you getting your homework done early?"

Harry grinned "So I can figure out a way to get more my shopping done. Plus, something is telling me that I need to change my learning attitudes."

Eventually they arrived in the Great hall, Harry put the map and cloak into his bag and they entered the room. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Bell, Miss Dunbar…I was about to send a search party for you as I was most concerned that you didn't see people off at the Train Station."

Harry shrugged "I had a bad nights sleep so I was in the Common Room until the Library opened at Seven and then ended up on the Astronomy Tower at nine and completely forgot about it. I'll send messages later on."

"Just what were you doing up so early?" Asked Professor Sinistra, curiously Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his done assignments.

"Astronomy, History of Magic and Divination. Intend to get Transfiguration finished and at least start Charms. Hopefully get the work done by day four or five of the Holiday."

McGonagall nodded "What has changed Mister Potter? Forgive me but you have not appeared to be the most…learned of students."

Harry smirked at that "The Dursley's Professor and Katie and Fay, have explained somethings to me…So I decided to change."

"What about Mister Weasley?"

"He can either accept or flounder. I can't please everyone but I won't dumb myself down for his benefit…Question, I know I can't officially go into Hogsmeade on trips but please can I go down to get my Christmas Shopping." Asked Harry.

"No form…"

"I know. The Dursley's would never allow me to enjoy myself. My first bedroom was the 'Cupboard Under The Stairs…I still have a copy of that letter; then it was the Floor, Windblown Shack'…So my faith with them is at negatives."

Dumbledore's eyes hardened "Are you sure."

Harry nodded. "We are going to need proof Mister Potter."

"Can he use veritserum or memory extraction Headmaster?" Asked Katie unable to stop herself.

"Verite pardon? Memory Extraction?"

"Truth potion and memory examining Harry. You've dropped massive bombshells on them and they are by law required to investigate this fully." Said Fay placing her hand on Harry's shoulder effectively calming him.

Her eyes widened as power flowed through her, she broke contact "Katie, how quickly can you set up the Watch Path ritual?"

"Five minutes why?"

"Harry's about to awaken and it doesn't look good."

That stopped everything in the Great Hall. Dumbledore gulped "Harry, I assure you I did not mean for this to happen. Now, I need you to remain calm."

Harry started to convulse as he felt his magic begin to course through his veins "What's happening…"

Katie pulled out chalk and with ease sketched the containment field with the outer laying Watch Towers or Path ways around it in a loose pentagram and surrounding the Path Ways were the ten spheres of mage magics.

Everyone had the potential to be a mage but very few seldom did. Children of mages tended to awaken more often than not. However, mages coming from standard witches and wizards were not heard of that often. Katie was the daughter of an awakened mage squib mother and an awakened auror father.

Mages furthermore tended to be more numerous in America along with Werewolves and Vampires. Mages had seven rules of magic 1) Thou shall not kill with magic, 2) Thou shall not read the mind of another, 3) Thou shall not subjugate the will of another, 4) Thou shall not raise the dead, 5) Thou shall not swim against the current of time, 6) Thou shall not turn another into the shape of another and 7) Thou shall not ask for help from the deep Umbra.

"Quickly…get him into the circle. Lord knows what his Watch Tower could be." Katie was slightly nervous, the last time someone had this rough of an awakening he quickly became Marauder.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Judge

Harry found himself surrounded by pure white with a splodge of black. _"Welcome Hadrian, Son of James, of House Potter. Welcome to your animus or soul."_ The voice boomed in a weird double harmonic; one part deep and low and the other relatively normal to his own speech patterns.

" _You are confused. That is to be expected. It is not accepted for you to be ignorant on the ways of magic of which the House Potter has learnt. We know of your trials and tribulations and thus we shall explain it to you._ _Magic is somewhat alive. As humanity evolved as did magic until the first three thousand magic users began to manipulate the primal and cosmic forces that was magic. Magic was also much more diverse, people could learn whatever they wished to learn sometimes it was at home and other times abroad. Some of the things Potters learnt were Mage Craft from the Guilds and Watchtowers of Mages in America; the Craft of Edinburgh Sorcerer's albeit they are now very much reduced in size but the efforts of their teachings still remain. Other such magics are colour magics of Japan and elemental arts of Asian Shinobi Battle Mages or Shinobi. Shamanistic Soul Walking Paths of the Native Americans, Bush Magic of Australia and Arts of the Dead of Africa. Although the Australians are pretty good at Death Magic due to their country being able to kill you with grass. Now magic has diverted and some branches have been incorporated by others or died out. Focus users of Europe are the main cause of this."_

Harry nodded, he didn't understand one level but on another he just simply knew.

" _You are here because you are awakening. You are casting off your limitations and inhibitions. You have a great many abilities many of which you shall learn under the tutelage of another. But one thing they cannot teach you is the Craft of Mages. There are two ways to awaken these powers. One is to Awaken and the other is to Ascend. Awakening's give you more powers but requires more study and Ascension is less powers but more intuitive and the latter is much more painful. Below you shall learn about the nine spheres of magic that you can potentially learn."_

 _Correspondence: manipulation of distance. It allows for the ability to teleport, fly, observe distant areas and at the higher levels_ _warp bullets around,_ _stack people on themselves_ _,_ _make copies of themselves_ _, and even create planes of existence. However, the party trick of Correspondence Mages is to make reality divide by zero. Yes, it creates a black hole generally killing everyone within the area the mage himself included._

 _Entropy: This sphere is the sphere of chaos, luck and fate. Little things like taking Casino's by storm that sort of thing can be done with this sphere. Some of the party tricks of this sphere included_ _effecting thought and ideas. Yes, you can make_ _ideas grow outdated_ _. Or the opposite. Awesome sphere is awesome_ _._

 _Forces: The most well-known one. One to even grace the mundane world. The sphere of force is known for fireballs; the first spell in any person's mind set. However, it does not stop their, force mages are about controlling energy such as fire, cold, lightning, kinetic energy, gravity, radiation, and light. Even the nuclear forces at high levels._

 _Life: Life gets a bad rep. Only able to heal? No, it is the best for healing but woe be told anyone if they think that is the only thing it does. Life allows for control over living beings, healing, but also ripping people in half, physical transformations. Yes, it is a shapeshifters bread and butter. Life mages at higher levels appear to love Mary Shelly's Frankenstein as this particular sphere allows for the creation of life. Not unknown for life to ripped from one person and shoved into another._

 _Matter: The Control over all inanimate matter. The effects can be very, very varied. Examples are transforming matter into other matter, change the properties of matter yup, trapping enemies into solid air is one thing or turn them into a bacon slicer, or simply create matter from nothing. Be creative._

 _Prime: Very risky and dodgy. Tendency to backfire as you are messing with the FUNDAMENTALS of mana and magic. However. it does come with very nice phase swords_

 _Mind: As it says on the tin. Mind reading, control, restoration of madness or cause of madness. Only applicable to humans and animals. Werewolves and other creatures not influenced._

 _Spirit: Rip open the protective veil on the world at cause hell. Summoning and binding available here or even move outside of reality._

 _Time: Again, as it says on the Tin."_

 _Harry was amazed, so much diversity "How does this work?"_

" _On awakening you are drawn to five spheres. Two to master; Two to have a very thorough understanding of and One to have the basics."_

(Great Hall)

Katie watched as the Watch Towers disappeared from the pentacle "This isn't good."

Dumbledore was over in a blink of an eye "Why is that Miss. Bell?"

Katie sighed "I don't know. I've never had this happen before. I haven't…" She was going to explain further but the Watch Towers broke and were replaced by Nine Symbols.

The letter 'A' with four bisecting lines through it. (Correspondance)

A variant symbol of Pluto (Entropy)  
Katie gasped "That's the sign of Entropy…He's not Ascending. He's awakening…This is going to bad news for everyone."

A version of the Cross appeared instead of one line it had three with the latter bisection forming that of an umlaut. (Forces)

A hooked chalice with comma (Life)

A choker suspending a six sided cross. Fay's eyes widened "That's the symbol of Matter."

A glorified 'E' in a way that Lockheart signed his signiture emerged (Mind)

A trident on an upside down cross (Prime) this was easily deduced by Katie "Symbol of Prime. This could be worse than I thought…There hasn't been a traditional mage since the Cataclysm."

A quiff (music) symbol in a rectangle (Spirit)

A Glorified 'P' with four sided cross (Time)

Dumbledore watched with amazement as the nine symbols appeared and old information came to mind "The Nine Spheres of Magic! This is amazing."

Katie and Fay watched intently they needed to keep a note of them for when Harry came round. The first one lit up with the brightness of a dying fire. It pulsed around the eighth emerging symbol. "Headmaster?"

"I believe that is the symbol of Spirit. I do not understand the significance of the glow."

Katie smiled "The glow demonstrates his strength with it. Brighter the glow the more skilled."

The next to illuminate, these were as bright as the common room fire in full swing. They lit up the signs of 'A' and bisecting lines and Umlaut "Correspondence and Entropy at a reasonable skill level."

The last two were like a blazing hot summer day and they illuminate the umlaut and glorified 'E'. Katie paled "Forces and Mind as his strongest spheres…"

As the lights faded, Harry jerked bolt upright into a sitting position before staggering. He staggered as the knowledge of his spheres slammed into his skull. Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax as the knowledge sealed itself away.

"What happened?"

"You awoke. Basically…" Began Katie.

"Given a ton of spheres of magic. One I'll just cover the basics and four I will be most proficient. Somehow I already knew or know this…Did anyone get my spheres?"

"Spirt; weakest, Correspondence and Entropy may be able to master and Forces and Mind are your strongest." Harry smirked.

"Seems entropy is a running gag in most of these circumstances. Oh god, the comedown from awakening or ascending leaves you really out of it." Harry said as he made his way back to his seat.

"Are you okay Mister Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall, concern evident in her voice.

"Feel like I've just been kicked in the head by a Unicorn…I'm okay. I have a feeling something good is going to happen soon."

McGonagall cocked her head "What makes you say that?"

"I have the sphere of entropy and it is telling me something good is going to happen."

McGonagall nodded "I suppose it cannot hurt to take you into Hogsmeade…I mean the rule has been waived before, and it would be hypocritical of the school to stop you and allow another…Grab your cloak and money and meet me in fifteen minutes."

Harry made it in ten. He was subconsciously using Entropy to hinder the magic in Hogwarts to enable him to get to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had his cloak, money pouch and key and was joined by Katie and Fay in the Entrance Hall.

"I want the three of you to be back by Dinner which is at seven."

"That's plenty of time to sightsee and do all the shopping." Katie said and with that the three of them departed.

Harry found it remarkably easy to strike up a conversation with the two girls. "How the hell have I not managed to talk to the pair of you?"

"Granger and Weasley, I expect." Katie said dryly before Fay gulped and spoke.

"Harry, what do you know exactly about your family?"

"They studied Sphere Mage Magic, Watchtower Mage Magic and Gift Magic and that's about it. Oh my dad was arrogant until his seventh year when he dated and married my mum. I look like my dad but have my mum's eyes."

Fay's temper spiked and a sword appeared in her hand "I'm a Matter and Death Watchtower ascended…Anyway that much is meant to be kept within the family. This is important because the Potters have a lot of votes on the Wizengamot…" She stopped when she saw Harry's confused look.

She took a deep breath "This is important Harry. More important than you know, if you don't know anything about your family it may be best you get some books on the matter." She reached across and put her hand on his.

"I'm not annoyed at you, it appears someone is taking great lengths to inhibit you."

(Castle)

Dumbledore stiffened, it was the feeling that some of his ideas had inevitably fallen through. He regretted what he had to do and endeavored to try prepare for the inevitable fall out.

(Hogsmeade)

The trio disembarked from the carriage and linking their arms they entered the village. Harry found Ron a new chess set. Hermione a new book. Neville, some plant seeds and a book of plants in North America amongst other things. Harry slid into the Quidditch store followed by Fay.

"What you getting?"

Harry spun "Fay! Where's Katie?"

"Getting my presents."

"I wanted to get her a new set of pads and gloves. Hers are falling to pieces."

Fay nodded "She likes the normal leather pads and she's a medium." Harry nodded and he got the stuff. Little did he know that Katie had gotten him a new pair gloves, due to his record of hitting the pitch, they had additional damage resistant charms.

The trio finished off with a butterbeer and Harry splurged on sweets for them all and were back in the castle with 45minutes before dinner, in which they used to finish off any homework for the day.

After a hearty dinner of chili con carne, taco's and burritos which it turned out were Katie's favorite slim comfort food. They spent the evening planning the rest of their assignments before the three of them went to bed.

"Dammit Fay…Why didn't I tell him." Groused Katie as she collapsed on her bed.

"We have the rest of the holidays Kat. Don't worry." Fay said as sleep claimed them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to Judge

Harry's Mage Spheres

Spirt- Weakest  
Correspondence- May master  
Entropy- May master  
 **Forces- Master  
Mind- Master**

Dumbledore stiffened as the influx of power rushed through his body. For his hundred thirteen years on the planet he had in his opinion seen the best and the worst of humanity both mundane and magical.

He remembered the invention of the inflatable tyre and the opening of the Eiffel Tower. A gaudy structure he thought but an impressive one. He had also watched the rise of increasing members of muggleborn witches and wizards as they entered the Halls of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore's thoughts on them, he welcomed them because they had been deemed worthy to evolve into a step above humanity. What Dumbledore really wanted was to be remembered. To be revered! What had he done to cement that? Not much in his opinion. Twelve uses of Dragons Blood, Double Masteries in Transfiguration and Alchemy, Defeated Grindlewald." All of those were petty trifles.

He wanted to be remembered for defeating Voldemort as well! He had orchestrated Tom Riddle's rise to become Voldemort. Yes he had not predicted Voldemort to slip off to Albania, a well-known for being a repository of Grindlewald's knowledge and unknown to the Wizarding World, Dumbledore's as well.

Grindlewald and Dumbledore had possessed the exact same dream, Wizards ruling the world in a perfect utopia. Magicals would be superior obviously and those of 'The Blood' also known as Purebloods would rule obviously.

Dumbledore snorted, He and Gellert wanted the same thing but were in two different mind-sets on how to achieve it. Gellert wanted to do it through brute force, but Dumbledore wanted to do it subtly.

However, Arianna and Aberforth intervened. Dumbledore sighed, he did not regret many things but that day, when Abe, Gellert and Himself began to duel and someone, he really did not know who but he suspected Gellert but could not blame the man he cared about. Thus blamed himself.

When Dumbledore had found Grindlewald in the German Alps with an escort of Arcturus Black and Charles Potter, it was three against one. Dumbledore smirked and with a wandless blasting curse, caved Arcturus Blacks chest in and removed Charles Potters head. However, what Dumbledore did not know was that Charles had hit him with a very powerful but dormant Entropy Curse, one that would orchestrate Dumbledore's own demise by his own hand. It was dormant well was until Dumbledore found that his powers were draining.

During his travels, both with Grindlewald and alone he had come across a small Eyrie. And in the nest was a Phoenix. One spell Gellert had created and taught him was to bind creatures to him, Dumbledore the Phoenix chick had not been through its first burning day and subsequently stood no chance against potent spell. But it wasn't powerful enough, Phoenixes possessed an immense amount of power and it was this power that made them bond with only those of pure heart and extreme magical power. Dumbledore only possessed one of those things.

Fawkes quickly learnt to bide his time. Then he felt his partner but he had to hide it.

Dumbledore entered his office and sat behind his desk and put his fingertips together and he began to think of next move. Harry Potter had exceeded his expectations but his marks remained mediocre…Maybe he had misunderstood Harry's need for a select few friends. Dumbledore needed Harry to be compliant, uneducated of his status in the wizarding world.

Unfortunately some of these things were coming undone as he spoke. All in all, he did not see himself a Dark Lord. But as seen previously in the days to come, his image will come shattering down around him, changing Magical World forever.

Harry woke early the next morning. It was eight eleven days before Christmas Day. His entropy senses were twisting his guts like knives were being ran through him that something was going to happen and judging by the amount his guts were twisting it would be amazing, however he was not sure what it meant on the downside.

He finished his last assignments as Katie and Fay stumbled down stairs. Harry was positioned where he would be able to see them and not he straight away and he whistled. Katie whirled around a ball of fire in her hand and Fay summoned her sword again.

"Harry! What the hell you doing up so early?"

"Finishing homework…Want to join me?"

They nodded, Harry looked over to see four first years come clattering downstairs into the common room. The first years looked to see Harry Potter looking in their direction!

"Go on Mark, you may as well ask them."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked making his way over.

"I need to write twelve inches on the usefulness of switching spells…Only, I'm not the best at them."

Harry grinned "Get dressed, get your homework and get down here. You first years have it easy. I won't write your essays but We'll help you."

"What if we get in trouble?"

"Just ask Professor McGonagall what she said before you were sorted…She did say 'House is a family'."

Jason, another first year nodded and then smiled "Family helps each other. Harry, Mr. Potter…"

"Harry. Please. Go on."

"Permission to drop you in it if…" The portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall stepped.

"Permission to drop who in what if what, if what Mr. Brown?"

Jason stiffened and Harry grinned "Just saying I would assist in their homework. Jason said to me permission to drop me in trouble if their work comes across much higher than normal."

McGonagall's mouth twitched into a smile "Fifteen points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter for using my words against me. Housemates are to assist everyone they can. I would recommend you do the same with your potions…You're close to an O."

Harry's eyes widened "But why is…"

"Appearances can be deceiving…Professor Snape, treats everyone the way he does due to appearances…Trust me."

Harry nodded, he respected and liked his Head of House too much to try and toe the line. "Very well."

McGonagall left "Breakfast is at eight as per usual."

"Can we take our work down to breakfast?"

Harry looked at Katie "Can we?"

"You can…It is definitely a change of pace." Katie said before taking charge as being one of the oldest Gryffindor's in the tower. There were in fact fifteen Gryffindor's. Two seventh years; two sixth years; four fifth years with Cormac McClaggan being one of them, Katie and Fay for forth Years, Harry in third year, two second years and two first years.

The seventh, sixth and fifth years kept to themselves. This left the lower years to socialise and take over a good third of the seating and studying areas in the common room.

Soon enough all of them headed down to breakfast, Harry glowered at McClaggan as the boy barged past. "This is why switching spells are important…Inclinatio!" Peeves dangling a waste paper basket in the air invisible just above McClaggan and his friends.

The switching spell was a two part spell. You needed a target and a focus. The bin and McClaggan what happened next was pretty neat. McClaggan found himself folding out of reality only to find himself above his friends.

Peeves cancelled the spell as he had not predicted the increase of mass. McClaggan hit the ground face first.

Harry smirked "DO NOT do that with other people. I only did it because I have the magical power and expertise to do such a thing. Although the second bit is debatable."

Katie and Fay grinned at that "Is it to do with the stories we hear around the school about you?"

Harry stopped "What stories?"

The first and second years looked at each other "We heard you strangled a snake two hundred metres long with teeth like knives."

Harry shook his head "It was sixty metres long, teeth like knives. I stabbed it in the gob and got a very nice bite out of it."

"Fighting a Troll."

"Yep. Knocked it out with its own club…Ron and Hermione helped with that."

The first and second years were enraptured. Not because of Harry Potter clarifying rumours but the fact that he was talking to them. As they entered the hall they found a massive amalgamation of tables.

Harry looked around and saw that there were another forty or so students from the other houses. At the Slytherin table he was Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey.

Harry nodded at them, to his surprise the other two Slytherins nodded back. It was a subtle gesture but one of grudging respect "I thought you disliked Slytherins?" Boomed Cormac "Not very Gryffindor to be consorting with Slytherin."

Harry's eyes glittered as information on his family in politics entered his mind ' _Your Family is an Ancient and Noble House. One of the Fourteen Founding Houses. His is a House. Remind him of his place.'_

"I would change your tone Cormac of HOUSE McClaggan and be aware of whom you are speaking." Growled Harry. "I would also remind you of the eight or so members of the House Slytherin, you rank higher than NONE of them…So change your tone."

Cormac stiffened "You're what Potter?"

"I am the Heir Presumptive of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter…My family have been here in what is now known as Great Britain since before the Roman Occupation. There are faint recordings of Magic Potterer's. The name shortened. But we were here. McClaggan came about twenty years ago?"

Cormac bristled "Hundred years ago. You should know that." He went for his wand.

"Are we duelling now McClaggan?" Cormac retracted his hand.

"I'm Sorry Heir Potter." With that the shroud of Ancient Magic faded.

Flint and Pucey nodded again and breakfast carried on. Soon enough the plates vanished and the majority of the upper years left. Either Outside, Common Rooms or Library.

Harry, Fay, Katie and the younger students remained at the table and soon enough the faint sound of discussion and quills scratching echoed in the hall. The Teachers who were free for a while walked up and down the table monitoring the students. Harry smirked as he finished his last two essays; his Defence Against the Dark Arts which was twenty four inches on a creature of your choice and ways it can be defeated. His other essay was fifteen inches on the Hippogriff.

"Are you okay Mister Potter?" Asked Professor Flitwick. Harry nodded, grunted as his fingers and arms popped "Yeah Professor. My last assignments done. Now I'm going to be helping the younger ones…Now, Mark, Jason are you understanding the use of Switching Charms?"

The two first nodded and had to fight a snicker "What happened?"

"I demonstrated a switching charm and completely forgot to moderate my power. It had an unexpected effect…Though why does Transfiguration teach switching spells and not Charms?"

Professor Flitwick paused "That is a question that I have not been asked since your mother asked it….Not a criticism at all Mister Potter. It's just you are gifted with practical but give mediocre written results."

Harry paused, his body language gave it all to the diminutive Charms Teacher "I understand, home life and the fact you work with Miss Granger. If you want my advice, let your intelligence show. Embrace yourself do not be who people want you to be. Be WHO YOU want to be."

"Even if that means giving the Magical World the bird and leaving it behind?"

Flitwick looked at his former apprentice's son with wide eyes "If that would make you feel happy then yes. I strongly believe your parents would want you to be happy."

Harry nodded and decided to tell the Charms Professor something "I keep hearing that along with 'look my dad but mums eyes.' I need more than that."

Flitwick nodded "I'll make you a deal. Give me an O in your return to study exam after Christmas and I'll tell you about your mother. She was my apprentice and I'll teach you a bit about duelling."

Professor McGonagall peered at her first years homework and her eyebrows rose, it appeared that Mister Evans had written 'With sufficient power, the switching spell can swap a person and another object. It remains to be seen if it can swap a person with another.'

"Mister Evans…Five points to Gryffindor noticing an application of the switching spell. Now who demonstrated this?" Mark and Jason looked at their Head of House and jerked their thumbs towards Harry.

Harry spun to find his Head of House staring at him behind her glasses "Yes Professor?"

"Did you demonstrate the switching spell?"

Harry nodded.

"On another student?"

"Not intentionally…Yes…It was McClaggan. He was being…disagreeable."

McGonagall sighed "Two points from Gryffindor for using magic in the corridors. Two nights of detentions for using it on an unaware student but nine points to Gryffindor for assisting two students with switching spells…You are a gifted Wizard, Mister Potter. I would hate to see you squander such talent."

Harry nodded "Minerva, I have had the same discussion with Mister Potter. I shall tell you about it at a more suitable time."

Harry spent the next three hours floating up and down between the first years, second years and helping his fellow third years with Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care homework.

Dumbledore observed through various devices connected to Hogwarts and a smile crept onto his face "Two hundred points to Gryffindor, Harry Potter…for embracing all of those in her walls…I wish you luck in the days to come."


	4. Chapter 4

Time to Judge

Harry's Mage Spheres

Spirt- Weakest  
Correspondence- May master  
Entropy- May master  
 **Forces- Master  
Mind- Master**

Hermione portkeyed to Hogwarts, three days later. Her Grandmother, who saw her father as disappointment for being a dentist, instead of being a lawyer or a judge, had suffered a major heart attack and so Daniel and Maria Granger had to see her.

Hermione had promptly contacted Professor McGonagall asking for a way to get to Hogwarts. Apparently there was a loophole that allowed for students to come back early from their parents homes if they needed to.

It was rarely used these days but Dumbledore was unsurprised when Hermione appeared in Hogsmeade. As Hermione entered the Great Hall, Harry looked up.

As quick as he was, he wasn't quick enough to hide the eye roll and let out a sigh "What is it?" Katie looked up, Harry had been learning about some of the things they would be covering in Fourth Year Transfiguration.

"And like that…the dog collar is around my neck." Harry said dryly. He had long since completed his homework and was reading.

"Harry Potter! What was that?" Called Hermione, as she strode over.

Harry looked at her "Dog collar around neck." He replied. Hermione's eyes hardened.

"Fine…"

"Granger, Harry doesn't mean it like that. How he means is that now that you're back, he feels as if he's got be to reined in like a dog…We, Fay and I have been chatting with Harry and trying to get him to be who Harry wants to be. Not the Harry Potter, you see him as or the Harry Potter the Wizarding World see him as…I would say Fay and I know him better than you."

Hermione's eyes glittered "Challenge accepted."

It turned out to Hermione's utter dismay that the Harry, she thought she knew was 25% of the Harry that Katie and Fay knew. It was true Harry liked Defence Against the Dark Arts, but what Hermione thought that Harry didn't like Potions was wrong. She hated being wrong. Harry dislike Potions for the way it was taught and the fact Snape hated Harry for no reason.

Hermione also learnt that Harry, that if he could he would walk out on the Dursley's and fight tooth and claw to keep away from them. Something, she thought that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall should know.

Hermione knew of cases where family did not get along. The fact Harry only brought his relatives up in the direst of circumstances and even then it wasn't favourable. Hermione, desperately needed an outsider's opinion.

Meanwhile, Christmas came ever closer and for once Harry felt rather relaxed. He had completed his homework and was now spending his time learning new and perfecting spells from his first three years.

Furthermore, he was able to exploit the Library at Hogwarts way more effectively. In the next two terms, he was determined to show that he was more capable than what he had previously demonstrated.

He was currently looking into a forgotten class which appeared to be about 'Battle Transfiguration'. It was at that moment, Professor McGonagall entered the Library, she noticed Harry scribbling notes onto a scroll of parchment.

"Mr. Potter?" The moment she spoke, she regretted not having her wand out as Harry had spun around the book fell from its place.

"Leviosa!" Harry called and the book stopped falling and grabbed it before cancelling the spell.

"Professor, sorry about that…"

McGonagall gave a thin smile "Good reflexes, I was looking for you actually."

Harry's eyes widened "What is it?"

"I've been marking the Christmas Homework Mister Potter. I, like you have a desire to get as much if not all of it done before the second week of the Holidays. I just marked yours and I have to say, I am impressed and slightly curious as to how you got some of the information."

"Katie, lent me some of her books for Transfiguration, especially some books that are not on the list…Considering I've not been able to go and buy my own stuff without someone watching over me. It's slightly annoying and disconcerting."

McGonagall cocked her head as she sat in a chair "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed "I can't sneeze without three people asking if I'm okay. There are so many things that I can't do because I get a weird look and a 'What would…' typically involving the words 'parents' and 'think'…It's annoying and what with the trace and most likely several other spells on me, I can't express more than a passing interest…I've not brought it up but I'm pretty sure, I picked up some Arthimancy and Ancient Runes books but can't find them."

Said books, were in Ron Weasley's trunk, Ron Weasley was secretly on the Headmaster's payroll and had orders to hide any books that did not fit with the timetable that Dumbledore had created for him.

McGonagall nodded "Wait until Easter, if you do not like any of your subjects you can drop one of them. Mr. Potter, you are a bright student, do not think that you would be able to catch up a Terms worth of work in two subjects…What book are you reading?"

Harry handed it to her "Transfiguration in Combat, an interesting choice."

"I was looking at uses of being an animagus and seeing if it could be useful in a combat scenario…Being attacked by a member of staff twice, a snake and Dementors…"

McGonagall nodded "Keep up the improvement. There are several classrooms near the Gryffindor Common room you can use for practise."

Harry, before he left also checked out a few books on elemental spells, mind and communication spells. It wouldn't do for anyone to know that he was practising his spheres of magic, he would quickly find himself becoming one of the five main nicknames: Firebug (Fire), Wind Rider (air), Chumpblock (Earth), Aqua (Water) or Sparkplug (Lightning).

Harry entered the room and pulled out his wand, he had found several spells that seemed interesting "Flagrante!" He called and a coil of fire appeared, however the fire spluttered, flickered and died.

Harry sighed and tried again, this time with much more success and he let a significant burn on the table. He was so transfixed with the spell, he didn't hear the door open "Harry!"

Harry spun, the spell leaping into action. Hermione dropped to the floor as the spell splashed against the wall and extinguished itself "Hermione! Are you okay!"

Hermione got up, her eyes wide and breathing quickly "Yeah…What was that?"

"Flagrante charm."

Hermione's eyes widened "That's fifth year magic! I checked and slightly illegal."

Harry looked at her "Fifth year? Okay this only means I'm powerful. I have some others…"

Hermione's eyes glistened "You do you know I, told Dumbledore about my suspicions about the Dursley's."

Harry stilled "Why?"

Hermione stiffened, she knew she had just erred "You're my best friend Harry…I thought you knew I was going to tell."

Harry inhaled deeply "I did not want you to especially…But thanks Hermione."

Hermione nodded, she needed to communicate with him that she didn't mean to do this. "Harry, I understand I went behind your back but you need to understand sometimes that's what friends do…Friends that give a damn that is."

Harry paused "Thanks…Anyway, Hermione just so you know if I change at all as in spend more time studying and speaking with people other than just the pair of you, I need more people to talk with. I feel…isolated, I guess."

Hermione nodded "I get it…You fear Ron's reaction."

Harry's eyes flickered red and a desk caught fire "No. I fear what Dumbledore might do to keep me from breaking free. I suspect he's doing something to me."

Hermione nodded "What are you going to do?"

Harry smirked coldly "I recently found out that I'm an Entromancer."

"A Necromancer! That's…"

"No, I don't deal with the dead. I deal with odds, probability, fate etc. Entropy."

Hermione's grin was positively sharklike "Could you help me with it?"

"My family is hated by my relatives due to the fact my dad did not become a lawyer or solicitor, they believe anything not to do with the Law is a lesser trade."

Harry nodded "What do you want?"

"A bolster in good fortune for my family and a string of bad luck to them."

Harry stiffened "I have a feeling that this might have more repercussive effects than you may think…i.e. to me."

Hermione stopped "Have you found anything?"

Harry shook his head "I need to speak with Fay and Katie."

Hermione grinned "Does Harry have a crush?" Harry's face told her everything.

"Is teasing something else friends do?"

Hermione nodded "If I'm no good at it I'm sorry, only child."

The pair had reached a new level of understanding with each other in their friendship and whatever happened next to them, through thick and thin, fair and foul…Hermione just knew that she would stand by Harry no matter what.

'Screw Dumbledore, Screw the books. Friendship is more important.' She had found out as had her parents that she was being paid to keep Harry on the straight and narrow. The only money she had taken from it was to buy her schoolbooks whilst her parents dealt with the Goblins.

Despite being dentists, the Granger family were pretty savvy at finances and quickly through a conversation that earnt the Granger family respect with the Goblins, they had learnt the money was coming from Dumbledore.

However, Hermione suspected the money was coming from somewhere else.

(Dumbledore)

Dumbledore growled to himself, it appeared Miss Granger's charms and potions were wearing off…He paused, no better to let it play out like this. "Let's see what happens with a much freer Miss Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

Time to Judge

Katie and Fay began to teach Harry the basics of his spheres. Katie was a powerful Correspondence Sphere and Fay possessed a Life Sphere minor and a Matter Major.

Learning how to use the spheres was easy. Almost too easy, it was all about Willpower and Intent, although there was an aspect of control too, something that Fay emphasized on when Harry set himself on fire resembling someone from one of the first year muggleborns comic books.

Harry hadn't been burnt himself, nor had his clothes but he did give the feeling of being exposed to a fire. Something that would later on be very helpful for him.

"Is this normal?" Harry asked as he asked on Christmas Eve as he created ten small fireballs and he began to juggle them in the common room.

"What is luv?" Asked Fay as she watched just to ensure the room didn't go up in flames. Her three brothers had Forces as a sphere and they ended up developing pyromania.

"Liking fireballs and able to spam them continuously." Harry asked. There was already one pyromaniac in Gryffindor and his name was Seamus Finnegan.

Katie chuckled "Yes…People like us, we don't pop up that often anymore. When we do well Ministry gets a little bit scared."

Harry stopped juggling fireballs and it became electricity, Hermione had been observing them "You, Harry are scarily good at that…I'm lost, how are you doing that?"

Harry stopped "Magic is real, no shit. However, magic is a tiny bit sentient and is channelled in different ways all over the world. Some are fun and others are either dangerous or trippy…In America, there are predominately three brands of magic: Foci Magic, like Hogwarts. The Art, much more primal and hell of a lot more dangerous when it comes to Dark Wizards but that could be classed as a subsect of Foci Magic. Sphere Magic and Arcana Magic, Arcana sprouted from Sphere and both practioner sects almost annihilated themselves around the same time a Chronomancer, messed up his ritual and subsequently burnt down London."

Hermione nodded "I thought it was a dragon breeder."

Katie snorted "The guy had dragon parts out, using them for wand crafting but it was a Chronomancer. Anyway nine spheres of magic areCorrespondence: manipulation of distance.  
Entropy: This sphere is the sphere of chaos, luck and fate.  
Forces: Elemental Control  
Life: Best for healing but woe be told anyone if they think that is the only thing it does. Life allows for control over living beings, healing, but also ripping people in half, physical transformations.  
Matter: The Control over all inanimate matter.  
Prime: Very risky and dodgy. Tendency to backfire as you are messing with the FUNDAMENTALS of mana and magic. However. it does come with very nice phase swords  
Mind: As it says on the tin. Mind reading, control, restoration of madness or cause of madness.  
Spirit: Rip open the protective veil on the world at cause hell. Summoning and binding available here or even move outside of reality."

Hermione stared at her "Harry definitely is in control of Forces."

Fay blanched "As well as Entropy, Correspondence, Mind and Spirit."

Hermione giggled at Harry who blushed "Only you. Only you could have multiple spheres and two of which are the most dangerous."

Harry stared at her "Are you dismissing Correspondence, Spirit and Entropy?"

Hermione stopped "Sort of…Why?"

"Correspondence allows people to teleport, fly and even tell reality to divide unto itself. Entropy…You'll see. Spirit, that one I don't know much about as Spirit users tend to keep out of the way." Harry explained, underlying his disappointment at the bushy haired teen for not thinking about the possibilities of his spheres.

Hermione had the decency to blush and she turned to the other two "What can you two do?"

Katie grinned "I'm Correspondence…and I'm rather gifted at it. I'm on the second level of it. Meaning I can teleport anywhere bar places under the heaviest of wards."

"I'm Life Minor and Matter Major. I can heal and do other things, best example of what Life does is Mary Shelly."

Hermione's smile was almost splitting her face "You can create Frankenstein?"

"And bring people back from the dead at the cost of ripping life from one person into another although that's high end shit. Matter is turning people into inanimate objects and summoning weird and wacky shit out of the air."

Hermione shook her head "What about the Arcana?"

Katie moved over "Basically they split Entropy into Death and Fate. There are five Watchtowers, which have two main Arcana or Spheres and a Minor in a third. Acanthus: Fate, Time and Forces; Mastigos: Mind, Space and Matter; Moros: Matter, Death and Spirit; Obrimos: Forces, Prime and Death; Thrysus: Life, Spirit and Mind…More ordered and the records are slightly easier to understand. No child of Sphere or Watchtower mages will be the same as their parents but they have an affinity for their respective spheres…usually. Spheres tend to be One Major and One Minor, One Major or multiple Minor. Watchtowers it is only three but it changes from person to person. Occasionally new Watchtowers appear after multiple couplings of Sphere Mages or Watchtower Mages."

Hermione frantically scribbled down the main notes of the discussion. The quill she was using was her normal quill but slightly modified. Hermione had left it one particular day, the day she was petrified and Dumbledore happened to be leaving to deal with some details for his agenda in the Wizengamot had picked up the quill.

Upon finding out whose quill it belonged to, he cast a permanent mirroring spell on it and tracking charm. He wanted to know where his weapon was after all and what better way than to put a tracker on his closest friend. That way he could find out what the weapon was looking at and either hide or keep the texts if he deemed them appropriate…More often than not they were.

Hermione had drifted off to help a couple of first years with Charms. Harry grinned and turned to Katie and Fay "I suspect someone is tampering with the books I'm to read…I need to know more about my parents and family."

Fay nodded "I did hear people in the corridors saying something about 'The boy is ignorant and he is to remain that way'." Harry nodded.

"Fay, what would you say to a proper revolution?"

Fay looked at him "What do you mean?"

"We bring the world to its knees and we raise it up again." Katie who had been quiet throughout the exchange spoke.

"That's going to be ugly and costly."

Harry nodded "I know…Lets leave that train of thought for now and enjoy ourselves."

The Gryffindor's ended up staying up late into the night, talking about all sorts. Eventually one by one the younger years dropped off to sleep in the common room.

Due to Harry being the one of the only boys in the tower. He couldn't be arsed to carry the first years and the second years, one by one, up and down the steps and go to bed himself. "Dobby!"

The House Elf appeared with a pop "Master, Harry Potter called for Dobby?"

"I need some blankets for the students." Soon enough blankets and pillows appeared on and around the children and Harry headed to bed. Harry woke up early and brought his presents downstairs. He was joined by Katie, Fay and Hermione.

Harry received several books, which he suspected would go missing. He wasn't stupid "If anyone knows how to track these and or put protections on my trunk that would be helpful."

However, the weirdest package was the one under the tree. Harry, grabbed it and his whole body shook. His gut feeling was screaming at him that whatever the package contained would be initially bad luck but then would deliver copious amounts of good.

"Anyone know how to transfigure a sharp knife?" Soon enough he carefully cut through the paper looking for a note but found nothing, in his hand was a racing broom.

"Sweet Mary and fucking Merlin…I got a Firebolt…Yes Hermione, I know." With that everyone headed down to breakfast.

Harry had summoned his Nimbus Broombag, which the Firebolt managed to fit snugly into. As per the last two times over Christmas, the tables had been merged into one and the teachers and staff had taken up one side and the students the other. "Merry Christmas, everyone." Called Dumbledore from his ornate golden throne.

"Same to you, Professors….Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, can I have a word with you in private?" Asked Harry.

"Harry is this…"

"Hermione, please do not drag what happens in the Common Room into the Great Hall. I would like some sort of privacy, this is why I like the holidays less stalkers sticking their noses in my life trying to impress their friends about how often I take a shit. I kid you not Hermione, I heard…who was it who looked like a badger when Nick was petrified?"

"Ernie MacMillan." Supplied Professor Sprout.

"Thank you. MacMillan, Finch-Fletchley and Smith were talking about how big and constant my craps were."

Hermione looked gobsmacked "They were?"

Harry shrugged "Either that, I'm the next Lord Riddle or how big…I'm going to leave that hanging…Besides if I don't here and now in front of you, you'll probably go behind my back and Ron does his patent 'foot-in-mouth' act and I get prickly."

McGonagall shook her head "Fifteen points from Gryffindor; slandering classmates and inappropriate language in front of members of staff. Five points to Gryffindor for standing up for yourself…Miss Granger, I know you mean well the entire staff do but it really does not help going behind peoples backs…We're interested so what is it?"

Harry placed the broom bag on the table "Open it Professor McGonagall."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the Firebolt "Any note?"

"Nothing, I even got the House to scour the Common Room, first years now know how to use the Levitation Charm and a few know the summoning charm."

Flitwick and McGonagall looked at each other "We're going to need to run some tests incase this was sent by Sirius Black."


	6. Chapter 6

Time to Judge

The feeling in his gut intensified. Towards the ends of the Holidays, with the tentative alliance and unity between all four houses. The students organised a small poker game. The limit to bring to the game was 3 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 28 Knuts, that was to play with and a 12 Sickle entry fee. All of which would gradually enter a pot and would be played for at the end of the night.

The teachers had entered as well. Harry was in a group with Cormac McLaggen and four others that he remembered had hexed him last year during the Chamber of Secrets debacle. Harry thought deeply and focused on McLaggen and allowed his entropy to get to work.

Soon enough McLaggen was out. Harry folded three rounds in a row to make it look like he wasn't actively manipulating the odds. He was down half of his winnings from McLaggen, and he was against someone by the name of Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw and against Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff with one Marcus Crabbe; a third cousin of Crabbe in his own year.

Harry scalped Marietta and proceeded to take Cedric's winnings as the Hufflepuff slowly eliminated the Slytherin.

The poker continued and eventually it was Katie, Harry against Professor Flitwick. Harry's eyes glittered and Flitwick's glittered as well "What do you know about Goblins, Mr. Potter?"

"Brilliant forgers, knowledgeable about defences and fortifications of house and home. Know the use of metals, hate being cheated…Annoyed at Wizards and the never ending stupidity and arrogance that comes with them."

Flitwick nodded "You are correct. However did you know that Goblins are very skilled in their own version of battle magic? Only 50 out of a 1000 wizards ever hear of Goblin Battle Magic, further more for every 1000 worthy learners only 5 ever begin to learn it…"

"Let me guess…only 3 of those 5 ever learn more than the basics?"

"Correct….Another thing, Goblins and those who are Goblin blooded are resistant to magic revolving around luck, fate otherwise known as ENTROPY."

Harry nodded "Okay, this should be interesting."

Flitwick grinned "You have been practising you're spheres?"

"Predominately Correspondence and Forces. Katie is powerful in the former and Fay has three brothers with the latter. Entropy, that feels more impulsive…You've done something to me haven't you?"

Flitwick grinned "Goblins are versed in Mind magic. Our natural nature is to get who we are addressing to speak the truth."

Harry nodded "Entropy has been learn as I go. Such as guessing cards face down and such things…I have reservations about the other two."

Flitwick nodded as he laid his cards down revealing a full house of 2's and 5's "I would be willing to teach you the basics of Mind."

Katie sighed "4 of a Kind."

Harry looked at his hand "Royal Flush."

Harry ended up winning the tournament…Soon enough the Holidays ended and the students returned for the second term. Ron rushed in, he had apparently not done his homework until the last two days.

"Harry, can I see your homework?"

Harry was lying on the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling. Most of the Gryffindor students had taken up residence in the Library "No."

Ron turned red "Why not!" He growled turning on his friend.

"Because it's done and I've handed it in…I am willing to talk to you about it but…"

Ron turned away "No thanks."

"Harry, can I have a word?" Harry looked up and it was Oliver Wood.

Harry stretched and stood up "This about a broom?"

"How did…"

"You're a seventh year, I'm a third year. We have nothing much in common aside from the fact that we've been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since you were 5th year…Relax it's all been sorted…hopefully…Once I get it back from McGonagall and Flitwick."

Wood looked at him "What did you get?"

Harry smirked "I like my secrets Oliver…Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Flitwick. Something about my Essay."

Wood nodded and the teen departed the portrait hole, he made his way down towards the Charms Corridor when he heard it.

"What do you mean you broke it? How are we going to tell Mr. Potter that we broke his broom?" Growled Professor Flitwick.

"We don't…We simply order him a new one." Said Professor Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. Harry stepped into the shadows and shuddered as the shadows embraced him.

McGonagall nodded "I really do not think that this was necessary. As talented as Black was, I doubt he is skilled enough to incorporate subtle hexes and curses into an already created magical construct."

"The boy's safety is paramount. In fact he's already getting too close to discovering who he is. I'll have to establish more blocks around his powers."

Harry concentrated, he concentrated on Katie. He needed to speak with her and suddenly he found himself disintegrating. He felt like his blood was breaking apart into individual droplets, then the marrow and soon enough his entire body had broken down, melted into the shadows and sped towards Gryffindor Tower.

Katie was alone in the dormitory, she had just gotten out of the shower and had wrapped a towel around her when she stiffened. She felt like she had either stepped through a ghost, been possessed or someone was travelling to her.

She turned and looked at her shadow on the bed as it convulsed and suddenly Harry spat out of the shadow landing on her bed. He looked ragged and covered in black almost like latex "I'll get Fay."

(Common Room)

Fay had just set Fred and George up with Alicia and Angelina, when Katie descended the stairs "Fay, I need to have a word…It's to do with one of your brothers."

Fay nodded and she followed Katie up the stairs. Then she saw Harry "Trapped in shadows? Simple. Don't spazz out." With that she created scissors, with a click of her fingers.

Unbeknownst to her, Hermione had snuck up after them. Her eyes widened when she saw the thing on Katie's bed "What is that?"

Fay spun and nearly stabbed it in the eye with the scissors "Hermione, don't do that. This…is the result of Forces manipulation coupled with Correspondence."

Hermione's eyes widened "Did Harry manipulate shadows or something?"

Fay nodded "Precisely…now, I need to work." With that she grabbed the shadow and began to snip. Slowly but surely the shadows faded away as Harry began to appear.

As soon as his arms were free, Harry pulled the rest of the shadows off him. He looked awful, like he had been squeezed through something seven times to small, considering his height and weight that was something incredible.

"What happened?"

Harry almost growled "They broke the fucking broom…That's not the main problem. Heard Dumbledore say 'The boy's safety is paramount. In fact he's already getting too close to discovering who he is. I'll have to establish more blocks around his powers'."

Katie and Fay looked aghast as did Hermione "Surely you misheard…"

"Nope…" Harry's hand erupted into an inferno "…But I need to wait. The most dangerous fires are the ones that wait. Soon enough, Dumbledore is going to need his little weapon. I'll turn around and tell him no."

Katie nodded "I'm with you…I have no romantic feelings for you but you look like you've got a grudge or two against the Wizarding world. The most apparent thing is ignorance and arrogance."

Fay raised her eyebrows as did Hermione "Why?"

"What makes Hogwarts so great? Why does everyone immediately bend over and kiss the ass or suck the cock of the man or speaks the loudest? Where are the equal opportunities? What makes Wizards greater than mundanes?" Harry asked.

The girls were dumbfounded "Because it was the first school? Not sure? Non-existent. We have powers and they don't. They are the typical reasons." Said Katie.

Harry sighed "When Hagrid kicked the door down of where I was staying to give me the letter to attend Hogwarts, he promised me a time of my life and a place where I could be free to do as I wished…However, I find myself severely wanting."

Hermione nodded "Me too."

Harry looked at the four of them "I propose we burn the Wizarding World to the ground and rebuild it. We rebuild it in the way that we pictured it. Hogwarts the greatest school? Let's make it. A fair incorrupt ministry? Might take a lot of explosives and purging but we could do it…If we win, we'll be heralded the greatest people since the founders, if not…Fuck it."

Katie nodded "Harry, you need to be careful…Are you willing to nail your family name up with Dark Lords for at least a century?"

"If it means future generations will not suffer what we have then fuck yes."

Katie stood up "You need to get downstairs…my bits are getting sore."

Harry sighed "Here I was hoping for a free show." He yelped and dived for the stairs as stinging hexes were sent after him.

Harry hit wall and effectively lost all momentum, he fell across the stairwell and cornered it. Unfortunately his feet were above the door way to the third year girls, when he needed his hands to be there.

"If Fred and George could see me now."

"HARRY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!" Came the voice of Angelina Johnson.

Harry groaned "This is awkward."

Angelina grinned at him "Remember that quidditch exercise? The one where you jack-knife yourself on the broom?"

Harry grunted.

"You need to do that. Don't worry…I WILL catch you…One sec, let me get Alicia."

Soon enough both girls arrived, sticking their heads out from their dorm room were Lavender and Pavarti Patil "What…oh."

The girls knew this was too good to pass up. They got ready and soon enough Harry performed the technique. His stomach twisted and knotted as he dropped. The four of them caught him, before he could do anything they dropped him onto the stairwell, and it turned into a slide.

The boys cheered and whooped as Harry, slid down the slide on his feet. He tripped, staggered and Fred and George caught him "How did you? Where did you?" They both asked.

"Made it into the Girls dormitory…Now I need to hide."

Harry just cleared the common room and hid in Fred and George's room as Fay, Katie and Hermione charged down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Time to Judge

"Where is he?" Hissed Hermione, her wand out. Sparks flying out. Fred and George looked at each other, Harry escaped once. He could escape again. They were not wanting to face an irate Hermione.

"Our dorm."

Hermione stopped and stared at them "You're selling him out?"

"We might be scared of Harry when he blows his lid. He needs us. We need him as well. We know that you're not gonna hurt him…that much." Fred replied.

Hermione shook her head "Thanks." She turned to move only to find that she couldn't.

"Stick charm?"

George nodded "We sold him out. We're only giving him time to hide."

Hermione turned her wand on the two and muttered something, the Twins didn't know what she had done but they certainly felt it. The curse of the bogeys, a spell that Ron mentioned back in first year and had recently been used a lot by Ginny made its appearance.

Harry had dived under Lee's bed and willed himself this time to have light bent around him. He even activated his entropy sphere in order to raise the odds of him not being found. He grinned as Hermione stormed into the dormitory in question, looked around. Let out a snarl of rage before storming out again.

However, the downside of his entropy manipulation was that once He had seen Hermione calm down. He couldn't help but snigger profusely at the fact that he had hidden in plain sight in front of her.

Hermione stabbed viciously into her pork sausage. Harry winced "Was what I did really that bad? Or was it because it wasn't done to you?"

The blush told him everything. Harry smirked as he poured copious amounts of cheese and onion sauce over his mashed potatoes. Something felt off, he couldn't explain it. Harry closed his eyes and brought up an image of a perfect blue sky, no breeze.

This one image trick was the basis of Mind Magic. It was one of the books Professor Flitwick had lent him. " _Mind and Magic, Mastery of Both and its Influence"_ was its name, it was less of a thesis and more of a collection of ideas created by his mother as a side project.

She never got to finish it because of Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick had given Harry a saddened smile.

 _Flashback_

" _Harry, I want you to have this." The diminuitive Professor explained as he casually levitated him and his bookstack off his stool, one flew out, and was similarly replaced with another book of a similar thickness._

 _It landed casually in Harry's hands and nearly fell to the floor as Harry's jaw dropped. The Charms Professor grinned at his last apprentices son "Impressive? Never thought I could do that?"_

 _Harry snorted "Kind of."_

 _Flitwick grinned "Have a look at the spine." Harry did so 'Lillian Evans'._

" _My mum's?"_

 _Flitwick nodded "She sent it to me, two weeks before she died. With a set of instructions to learn it, practise it, hide it and give it to you when I thought you were ready…She didn't trust Dumbledore. She said that he was the caster of the Custodiat Arcanum Charm…Well ritual charm."_

" _The 'Secret Keeper Spell'…Also known as the Fidelius Charm." Harry said opening the book. He closed it with a snap, his eyes glowing red like a fire burning bright._

" _He knows the truth. He knows who led Voldemort up to the Front Door of My House…Professor, I've been dabbling with Spirit. Found that Spirit can be used to find out if something really is what it is and what is not what it seems."_

 _Flitwick blurred. He had his wand out, a rainbow of colours cascaded around the room. One of those spells was an Incarcerous spell "You what? Do you know how dangerous that was…probably not, Mr. Potter, using Spirit like that can leave you open to possession and other things…I strongly suggest not touching that Sphere unless someone much more experienced is around. But what did you find?"_

 _Harry explained that he felt a Dog and a Rat that felt more human._

" _I'll think about this. Read that book and keep practising the exercises."_

He felt it. He looked up and it looked a lightning bolt streaked across the sky. Harry looked behind and he saw a heard of Goats heading towards Hogwarts. Somehow in his mind, Harry realised that Hogwarts was where his memories were and the sky was his defence.

Harry concentrated and suddenly Hogwarts changed shape. It became less of the friendly castle and into a proper locked down fortress. The goats left but the Storm intensified. "Let's see who you belong to?"

(Head table)

Dumbledore growled under his breath. Potter had created some effective mental barriers. Albeit new ones but barriers all the same. He had expected the Slytherin table to have them and they did but not the Gryffindor's.

Down the table, he heard Snape snarl. Apparently Potter had kicked Snape out as well.

(Gryffindor table)

Harry grinned what he had done was the basic of what his mum had written down as 'Legilimency and Occlumency' the art of reading and protecting the mind.

Harry grinned. The book opened his mind literally to the ideas of what he could do with it. He also recognised the abilities that he could use to abuse others, destroy the minds of others. He put them to the back of his mind and carried on eating.

He made small talk with Fay and Katie and tried not to look at Ron scarfing down food. How he was friends with a person that only lived to eat he would never know. He suspected Dumbledore.

He steered away from the treacle tart and pumpkin juice. Hermione noticed, chose not to say anything but mimicked him. Little did he know that the younger years who he had been assisting earlier on during the holidays followed his example and unknown to him, Dumbledore gritted his teeth. He needed a new plan.

" _Harry Potter, must be on board with my plans. That was all there was to it. Harry does not need to know that I intend to orchestrate his demise."_

Unbeknownst to both Harry and the Headmaster, Flitwick and Snape were observing with a critical eye. The diminutive Charms Teacher watched in satisfaction as Dumbledore growled at his frustration to read Harry's mind.

Snape watched and wondered if Potter would be able to help him slip his chain.

Dinner finished and Harry headed up stairs. Lessons started soon as did the Quidditch Season, Harry to fight the fact that his Teachers had broken his broom. "No, I won't humiliate them. I'll break them."

"Break who Harry?" It was Hermione.

Harry looked at her "Nothing you need to be too concerned about. Just thinking about my less than satisfactory years in the Wizarding World."

Hermione nodded "I may have said this already but this sounds like a bad idea."

Harry grinned "The worst."

"Why were you in the girls dorm?"

Harry chuckled "Mixed Forces and Correspondence together and it didn't properly work and as a result I needed Fay and Katie to help me…I looked like I was wearing a onesie out of latex."

Hermione sniggered "I think you mean Morphsuit. Yeah, they don't suit you. What was the reason?"

Harry had to stop himself from launching bolts of electricity "The Teachers wrecked the broom I got for Christmas. Also heard that Dumbledore is going to make me his loyal little puppet again."

Hermione's eyes widened "That's illegal."

"Since when does that stop Dumbledore…Unfortunately for him, his little weapon has developed sentience. Dumbledore wants the weapon to sort out the Wizarding World…"

"Only he's one of the problems."

Hermione sighed "I'm with you. I dislike this immensely but I'm with you until the end."

That evening a party broke out, celebrating the last evening of freedom. It got loud, raucous and at some point, Harry vanished a Seventh Years pants and successfully blamed it on someone else causing a massive duel to erupt in the common room.

Ron glowered mulishly at his best friend. Something had changed with Harry and he didn't like it. A quick rummage through Harry's trunk shouldn't hurt.

With that done, Ron snuck away and crept up the stairs. Unbeknownst that he had been seen by Neville and Dean.

Ron snarled, Harry had put some defences on his trunk. Dumbledore would be so disappointed if he couldn't get to the bottom of this. Ron grabbed it, the trunk flickered yellow and the last thing Ron felt was an extreme burning sensation and then nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Time to Judge

Neville and Dean, looked at each other "Did, Ron just…" Dean began.

Neville, who had grown a backbone and was now spending more and more time with Harry nodded "He did. Chances are, Harry already knows about this but if he doesn't I'll inform him."

Dean nodded "Thanks. A raging, Harry scares me."

Neville grinned "He's fine."

"He's terrifying." Protested Dean.

Neville snickered "Only because you've seen him pissed off because of Snape…You're not the most observant person in the morning."

"Harry's doubly terrifying in the morning." Dean protested.

Neville did nod "Yes. He does act more like a Nundu in the morning. Now let me get him."

Harry had managed to calm Hermione down as Neville descended the stairs "Neville, did that ginger pillock try to rummage?"

Neville nodded "Yeah. Told Dean, you'd probably know…You do know that the most of Gryffindor as in the Males are shit scared of you?"

Harry winced "Noo."

Just then one of the first years perked up "He's not that scary…Sure he's a little sharp in the morning and has a few screws loose but he's okay." Mark Evans grinned impishly as Harry stared at him.

"You're not so bad. I survived asking you for help on Transfiguration, didn't I?"

Harry shook his head "See, Neville. Not that bad."

Neville rolled his eyes "What are you going to do about Ron?"

"If I could a cricket bat…" Harry began and his quill began to lengthen, before Katie slapped him on the hand.

"No beating your dorm mate bloody…I know he's a cheating, weaselling, lying, ginger wanker but still beating them bloody is a bad idea."

Harry sighed before an evil grin crossed his lips "Guinea Pig #101, I have my mind target."

Katie sighed "Please…don't break him…much."

Harry nodded, he stood up and his back crunched "Classes start soon, so I'm heading to bed."

Fay got up and hugged Harry, pulling herself close to him "G'night." With that she headed up to bed.

Tuesday morning dawned bright and early. In the Third Year Boys, it started with a cry of "Reducto Maxima!" An Alarm Clock was destroyed as Harry, rolled out of bed.

He stumbled into the shower and as he finished and walked out in only his boxers, Dean and Seamus bundled into the showers. Harry got dressed and had his books prepared before he walked over to Neville and shook him.

The large third year, went to punch Harry "Nev, it's me." Neville groaned and got out of bed.

Ron turned over and went back to sleep, Harry's eyes turned to violet **"Dream the dream of a feast."** He whispered, Neville heard a slight double tone of Harry as the mental magical energy encased Ron and the red head fell asleep.

"Let's go."

When Ron finally woke up, he found himself on his own in the dormitory. Everyone had left him, in a hurry he got dressed, grabbed his bag and flew out of the tower.

He only just managed to finish his breakfast and then he had to run for his first lesson which was Charms.

If his day couldn't get worse, when he tried to sit next to Harry, he found that Neville of all people had taken HIS seat. _"Who does that useless squib think he is?"_ Ron snarled to himself as he found himself sitting next to Hannah Abbot; a slightly ditzy in his opinion Hufflepuff.

It could have been worse. He thought he had done okay on the test.

Harry smirked, he saw Flitwick look at him so Harry had to restrain from using any of his spheres in the classroom.

As Flitwick observed his students, his goblin senses were telling him that Harry had something to do with youngest male Weasley's near lateness. The class passed far too quickly and soon enough, Flitwick gathered the papers in. "Mr. Potter, a word please."

Harry nodded "Hermione, Neville…I'll catch you up."

Finally Ron exploded "What about me!"

Harry didn't even look at him "If, I wanted to speak with you Ron, I would have done. You didn't wake up when I tried to get everyone else up."

Ron began to turn red and he went for his wand and Harry spoke again "You, only have one shot…If you miss, which is likely you'll not have a second chance. Let's be honest here, you'll never hit anything on your own and the only thing you're ever going to hit is the stuff I've hit first."

"FUR…" Began Ron.

"Durus Pulsus Trios Maximus." Harry whispered and with a short jab, he sent the three dark blue spells in a tight corkscrew. Ron was sent spiralling out of the classroom.

Flitwick looked at his student "Really?"

Harry sighed and slumped into his seat "I'm sorry Professor."

Flitwick sat opposite him "What happened?"

"He tried to break into my trunk, wanted to see my homework, doesn't like the fact that I'm hanging out with people other than him…I found him electrocuted after failing to get into my trunk…So yeah."

Flitwick nodded "I take it you got your own back?"

"You saw?"

"Mr. Potter, you are an immensely powerful, responsible, kind and genuine young man, one that I have the greatest pleasure to teach, but you lack subtlety. To the untrained eye it looks like you did nothing but to those of creature bloodlines…it requires improvement. An Acceptable attempt though. Five points from Gryffindor and a detention…Who have you got next?"

"Professor Snape."

"I'll write you the note."

Snape, however did not accept the note. Harry snapped "Just what the flying fuck is your fucking problem? You rake me over of goddamn fucking coals for answering a question correctly…You fucking sabotage Gryffindor potions and give us a fail for no fucking reason. Furthermore…shut your fucking face Malfoy before I erase it off." As Harry let his temper loose, the room began to heat up and the meant to be simmering potions began to boil.

"If you do not cease this pitiful tantrum…" Began the Potions Master only to find himself unable to breath.

"Everyone get out." Harry growled.

The class froze "Get…Out!" Hissed Snape. The class scattered.

Harry's eyes turned purple and he spoke one word **"Torment!"** Harry smirked to himself and he left.

Harry's rage had simmered by the time Transfiguration rolled around. Professor McGonagall intercepted him "What happened in Potions?"

"I've been having one of those days where everything is going wrong. It all boiled over with Snape. No, I will not refer to that Dungeon Asswipe as a Professor until he actually teaches us something fairly. I don't give a shit about he does behind our backs. If he carries on, I'm taking him out."

McGonagall nodded "I take it you got a detention today?"

"Professor Flitwick. Lost my temper with Ron…Do you have a timeframe of when I'm going to be getting it back?"

McGonagall shook her head "Not sure yet. I will let you know."

Harry nodded and he took his place at his desk and this time Fay sat down next to him "You and I need to have a chat."

Harry nodded as they got their books out, as they waited for the stragglers, one of them happened to be Ron Weasley "OI! DUNBAR! GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" He roared.

Fay jumped, she wasn't scared of many people but Ron's voice positively terrified her "Fay, don't. He's trying a power grab and reaffirm his status as my 'best friend', he doesn't get that I'm dropping him."

Fay nodded "You owe me for this."

Harry grinned "A date at some point. Possibly next year, once they've caught Sirius Black or he's proven innocent."

Fay nodded with a grin "I was going to say coffee."

Harry grinned, he then saw Ron's freckled arm latch onto Fay's shoulder. Harry grabbed the wrist "Release her and I don't shatter your arm and break your wand."

Ron stopped as did everyone else "You…wouldn't." It was a definite challenge. One that would have rammifications that would ripple throughout the wizarding world no-matter the outcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Time to Judge

The whole room was tense. Even Malfoy had stopped. No-one threatened anyone with breaking a person's wand, it was the equilalent of someone stating 'you are not worthy of wielding magic', even the Ministry of Magic hardly ever snapped people's wands even the worst of the Death Eaters sentenced to Azkaban never had their wands snapped.

"You wouldn't mate? You wouldn't do this really? Really?" Pleaded Ron, not looking at Harry and rather at his feet. Harry had a grip on Ron's wand hand and subsequent wand in one hand and a fireball in the other.

"Give me an honest to God, true reason to you WHY, you have to be the one to introduce me to people?" Harry growled looking at the lanky redhead.

"I, I…I…" Ron began stammering.

"Mr. Potter, is this really needed? You do know the Headmaster is going to want to have words with you about this disgraceful behaviour." Said McGonagall in strict no nonsense tone.

"The Headmaster can wait…Since I have reason to believe he is keeping me, in the dark. I will see him when I see fit." Harry growled allowing his magic to flare out. To everyone's surprise even with it being restrained and drained it was beginning to coalesce into a four legged creature but it trickled away before anyone could identify what it was.

"Dumbledore. He wanted you to only have a few friends. He has everything in your life planned out. Including me." Whimpered Ron.

Harry nodded, he had grabbed Ron's wand hand and had felt the pulse and aside from the threat to snap his wand it had been steady. Harry punched Ron clean in the gut and subconsciously delved into the sphere of forces and thought only one word 'Shove!'. Ron sped to the back of the classroom and crashed into the door and fell unconscious.

Harry turned to McGonagall "Sorry about that. Had to get that off my chest."

McGonagall nodded and eventually the lesson resumed. The entire altercation took less than five minutes. Harry kept his head down and concentrated on his work, he forced his magic to go through the wand instead of using Forces which would allow him to change the goblet in front of him into a golden pillow with the same gems in it.

It took him three goes but it eventually worked and it became a perfect pillow. Soon enough the charms signifying the bell rang and everyone left to head back to their common rooms.

However, McGonagall took Harry down the winding passageways and ended up opposite the gargoyle protecting the Headmasters office. Harry walked forwards and focused on the space behind it, grabbed the Deputy Headmistress and they teleported behind it.

"I can teleport to places I've been. However, it doesn't work going into or out of warded places. Anti-apparation wards prevent the entering or exiting the area, NOT the apparation within."

"I did not know that." The Transfiguration Mistress said and they moved up the staircase.

The door swung open and there Dumbledore sat just finishing off a document for the school "Ah, Harry, Minerva…Please I wasn't expecting anyone so suddenly and the fact that the Gargoyle didn't notify me…"

"That was my fault Headmaster…Professor McGonagall was taking me to you, in my desire to get this over and done with I teleported to the other side of it."

Dumbledore's eyes widened "You apparated?"

"No. I manipulated the space between the outside and here and stepped through. The better description is teleported. However, did you know apparation wards are a joke?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows increased higher still "How so?"

"They stop apparation into and out of an area but not within. Anyway that's not why am I here, is it?"

Dumbledore sighed "No it is not. I received several complaints today of you bullying a fellow pupil. Care to explain?"

"If the student is Draco Malfoy, no I haven't annoyed or retaliated or had any altercation with him since before we broke up for Christmas. However, give me ten minutes in potions…"

Dumbledore chuckled "No, I was referring to one of your housemates."

Harry shrugged "Haven't a clue. I generally do not. Unless it was to do with McLaggen then I'm sorry. He was an accident."

"No, I was referring to Ronald Weasley your best friend."

Harry shrugged "Best friend? I really, really doubt that. Considering he has tried and has broken into my trunk several times over the years. Also prior to him getting into my trunk I had several ancient runes books which have miraculously gone missing…Almost as if someone doesn't want me to investigate more into magic. Furthermore, he really doesn't like me making friends with people outside of him and Hermione…One might wonder why I'm being smothered. Furthermore, I tried to sit with a friend to day and every single time he blew up like a baby having a tantrum."

Dumbledore nodded not looking surprised but inwardly fuming that one of his pawns was on the verge of having his cover blown "Anything else."

"I confronted him in Professor McGonagall's lesson, which I apologise for. He said that it was you who had been organising my life."

Dumbledore sighed "It is true…to an extent…I have not been controlling you in terms of education, you are free to study what you wish but as for your friends some of the new bonds you have made are not exactly in the same circles as your parents."

Harry's eyes narrowed "I'll tell you what I told Malfoy on the train the second time we met 'I'll figure that out myself thanks'." Dumbledore sighed.

"Please try and forgive for the transgressions."

Harry nodded "Will do my best. Will do my best. Not promising anything, anyway is there any chance if I had a teacher escort, I could go into Hogsmeade? I mean with Sirius Black on the loose and everything?"

"I'm sorry for that I truly am. That Law is a Law made by both the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts when Hogsmeade was founded."

"I never knew that."

Dumbledore chuckled "That's everything Harry. For what it's worth I'm sorry."

Harry nodded and folded out of existence, McGonagall nodded curtly to the Headmaster and also left.

Dumbledore simmered with rage, reached into the draw of his desk and grabbed a crystal, suddenly his eyes rolled backwards and utter relaxation flooded his body as Harry's sapped magic flooded through him "Okay, utter control does not work…semblance of control doesn't either…New idea let him have utter control of his life, be honest with him as much as I can be. Either way Harry will die fighting Tom, you will finish him off and be heralded as the Greatest Light Wizard, you will be a God! Unfortunately Harry must die, it has been prophesised."

With that Dumbledore relaxed and turned to his paperwork. If it wasn't for him to guide the Wizarding World into its proper form he would have been content to be Headmaster.

He looked down and he chuckled, it was a note…a note from an old friend. That was his weekend arranged. Dumbledore sighed and he let the memories of his childhood wash over him.

Harry smirked, he had felt his magic surge into Dumbledore. He needed to talk to Fey about the potential ways to screw with the old man. He wasn't being dark but Dumbledore had his magic and Harry wanted it back.

Fey had joined him, carrying his and her potions supplies. They were late for Potions, they slid into the classroom just as Snape pulled out the register "Ten…"

"Was in a meeting with the Headmaster." Harry said "Fey was with me giving context on my actions." He reached into his robes and pulled out two notes, one had been genuine and the other had been forged using a mixture of correspondence and forces.

Snape sighed and nodded, the duo took their seats and shortly after Snape put the potion up on the board and everyone began to get to work. Harry was working with Neville, as he diced and sliced the ingredients for the potion they were making which seemed to be some sort of reducing potion for swellings apparently only these swellings seemed to be internal. Harry extended his senses to gauge his colleagues to know who not to annoy and what not.

Then he sensed it. It was like a never ending whirlpool, where time was supposed to be linear and flowed through people, with the exception Hermione and Zabini where with the latter time seemed to move slower through him, with Hermione it was all unsettled and erratic. It was like watching a puddle of liquid boil, froth, evaporate, condense and become a whirlpool at the same time. Harry managed to reinforce the shared cauldron and saved them from failing yet another potion.

"It seems Mister Potter that you can brew a potion." Drawled Snape.

Harry looked up "Thank you…I learnt from the best. Only hope it's not too late."

"Never too late for those who truly desire to do well."

With that barbed exchange the Dungeon Bat swooped off and the class was let out.


	10. Chapter 10

Time to Judge

The third year Gryffindors clustered around Harry, their eyes aglow "How did you do that? The school knows you and Snape don't like each other." garbled Dean.

Harry smiled thinly "There's more to just chopping, slicing, dicing and shredding ingredients and making a potion. There's a bit of a science and an art to it. It all boils down sensing and harmonising with the potion and blocking out everyone and everything around you. That's why we brew in silence…"

Harry turned in time to see Snape facing the Gryffindor students "Mr. Potter, is correct. I'm surprised that he remembered what I said in your first potions lesson…Ten points to Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, why is it now that you're paying attention to my lesson?"

"I always have Professor, I just don't like your attitude to me. But since the debacle at Christmas, things have been illuminated to me. As a result I am trying to rid myself of dunderheads and someone else."

Snape nodded and turned away as Ron turned bright red and rounded on Harry "WHAT…THE…"

Harry ignited a controlled circle of fire around Ron "You were saying? Hermione, don't bother. I respect your intellect but I don't respect your blind loyalty and faith to an Old Man who should ideally be enjoying retirement."

"But he's Dumbledore!"

"It's his shit and Fuck's shit that WE'RE going to have to clean up. So if they can kindly begin to fuck the fucking hell off, we might actually be able to make some progress with Wizarding Britain."

The Gryffindors nodded especially Fay, whose sisters were only able to make a living as researchers as they were being sponsored by purebloods. Despite being half-bloods from an Old Family, it didn't matter. They were now a blemish on an Old Family record. Fay stepped forward and grabbed Harry's shoulder forcing him to retract his ring of fire.

Hermione stopped "True. But still Harry don't be too brash."

Harry snorted "Shall do my best…"

Hermione grinned she was getting used to Harry being freer and being more open about things. It suited him. "I'm still pissed at you."

"What for? Crashing into the girls dormitory? Or being a bloke whilst up there? Or was it because I managed to escape female fury and justice?"

"All."

"Hermione let me set the record straight. It was an accident. I'm a bloke, I was surrounded by drop dead gorgeous and attractive women and I'm referring to two of them right here and now. That was because you were shooting SPELLS at me, correct me if I'm wrong some cutting spells are red…so yes, I like my jewels."

"Harry, are you insane?" Asked Neville, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Jury is out on that. Anyway we have Care next."

Thankfully the day passed without any major problems. Malfoy was still a dick, Ron was still Ron but aside from that nothing major occurred aside from those two and two bookends ended up killing their flobberworms.

Meanwhile, hiding in a cave overlooking Hagrid's hut a big black dog observed. He could smell a rat and his Godson. He needed to act and act fast and soon. He wanted this façade of justice to be completed.

Not a day went by that the dog animagus did not replay those events of Halloween 1981 thirteen years ago in his head. The dog shifted back and observing them was a gaunt looking man, with matted long hair.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing here…Padfoot."

Sirius turned and there in the back of the cave, was none other than Remus Lupin, eyes glowing amber and his wand trained on the convict. Sirius grinned thinly "I promise nothing is going to happen to you, Marauders honour."

Moony, sank to the floor feeling his age "On the past times we had together, you have one chance to explain to me why I am not taking you to Dumbledore's Office?"

Sirius sighed "We all knew there was a traitor. You suspected me, I suspected you, James suspected you and Lily suspected you. Peter was studying to be a medic. We never suspected. Then when we chose to do the Secret Keeper…"

Remus's eyes widened "That is fucking ingenious. Stupid but ingenious. Make everyone believe you would be the Guardian, then you'd go to ground but swap it at the last moment to Peter…Only Peter was the traitor."

Sirius nodded "Moony, I good as killed James and Lily, I made them choose Peter. I deserve Azkaban but not unjustly thrown in it. Now tell me about Harry."

With the revelations being compartmentalised, Remus sat down and began to inform his friend on what he had seen of Harry so far.

Back with Harry, the teen in question closed his eyes and reached out with his spirit sphere. He needed to find that rat animagus. There he was, common room and it looked like he was cowering underneath a bookcase. He snapped back to reality, however he jerked back to quickly and fell backwards blinking rapidly.

"Yer alright Harry?"

"Yeah, didn't sleep well and well…"

Hagrid nodded "Class dismissed, ten inches on the usefulness of Flobberworms."

As everyone traipsed across the grounds, Harry was shaken from his contemplations by Dean, who clapped him solidly on the shoulder "Professor McGonagall." He whispered.

Harry jerked, spun around almost clattering into Dean, only for the dark skinned Londoner watch as his fellow housemate, literally teleport and only to reappear on the other side of him. McGonagall watched as her third year Lions fooled around in the corridors. This is why she became a teacher and head of house. Although she did wish her wards didn't have 'cheese in their ears' to quote a Seventh year Ravenclaw two to three years ago.

"Mr. Potter, after getting Professor Flitwick's and the Headmasters opinions, we found no trace of foul play and are able to give you this back…Please beat Ravenclaw."

The smile on Harry's face revealed too many teeth for McGonagall's liking.

The Gryffindors formed an honour guard around Harry and the Firebolt, yes for all of Harry's faults: temper, late night adventuring he was a phenomenal school quidditch player.

As they headed into the Common Room, Oliver Wood was waiting. He had been prowling like there house crest "Harry…" He yelled holding a Broom Catalogue above his head.

The Third Years parted revealing Harry holding a Broomstick "How's a Firebolt? Now shut it. I've barely had a chance to fly so everyone hands the fuck off. I see you McClaggen, you had better be pleased to see me rather than a wand in your pants otherwise its breaking."

The first years began snickering getting looks from the older years "Harry's one of the more entertaining people in the house." One of the first year girls said.

"As well as dangerous, cranky and other words." Chimed in Mark.

"Harry, your reputation is being ripped to pieces." Called Fay wrapping an arm around him.

Harry merely smirked "We're the ones who they're gonna look up to…So we need to be approachable."

With that normal Common Room antics returned to normal with the 2nd years helping the 1st years, etc. but with the exception of the 7th years being approached only in needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Time to Judge

Harry found himself at wand point. He had gotten changed and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team escorted him out of the Tower and onto the Quidditch Pitch. Harry kept the broom close to him and definitely away from Cormac McLaggen, a burly fourth year and definitely thicker than two short planks…Although the switching charm was possibly a bad idea.

"May I ride it Potter?" Asked McLaggen as they crossed the entrance hall.

"What?" Harry replied. He had been busy trying to tune out Wood's frantic and borderline psychotic rantings and ravings about last minute sessions before the game with Ravenclaw.

"Your broom."

"NO!" Thundered Harry "I don't swing that way. Besides I'm pretty sure I'm a minor." Harry replied subconsciously using the natural air between him and McLaggen to harden, so McLaggen knocked himself clean out.

"Well…now we know that Cormac is out the closet." Said Katie grinning at Harry who smirked. They both knew that Harry had deliberately tuned out McLaggen as a result of tuning out Wood at the same time.

By now the group had crossed the Entrance Hall and were heading down to the Quidditch Pitch. They crossed the grounds and apparently there were people already on the pitch, Harry's eyes altered slightly. Katie watched as they became hawkish "Hufflepuff Team…Do we have a note to use the pitch?"

Wood stopped "Hufflepuff has the pitch? Er, no…Didn't hear anything about Hufflepuff using the pitch today. I'll be right back. Just get a note saying if we can share the pitch."

Wood nodded and took off back to the castle. Harry made his way down to the pitch, alongside the Quidditch Team. They grabbed their pads and headed to the pitch, the non-players taking to the stands.

"Hey, Harry…New broom?" Harry looked up. He didn't need to but it was polite to. He looked up and nodded at the Hufflepuff Seeker.

"Yeah, Ced…Literally just got it. A few problems with the staff and concerning who it came from but…oh well. I have one…We had intended…"

"It's fine Harry. Breaking in the new broom. We can have a quick pickup game if you want?" Cedric replied, looking at his team.

Professor McGonagall then made her appearance "Mr. Diggory, a word please."

Cedric floated over "Professor, it is fine. We're done prepping for Slytherin."

McGonagall nodded "Seventy points to Hufflepuff for emulating House Traditions and History."

"You lot ready?" Wood asked, the Gryffindor Team nodded, mounted their brooms and kicked off.

Harry barely kicked off on the Firebolt before he began to rocket upwards. Whereas before on his Nimbus 2000 he had an idea of how quickly he was accelerating on the Firebolt everyone seemed like a blur. He levelled off and he found himself being stared at.

"What?"

Cedric looked at Harry "What broom did you say you had?"

"I didn't…Why?"

"You going to tell us?" Asked Tamsin Applebee, a lanky sixth year female who played Chaser.

"I got a Firebolt. This was meant for me to break it in. Go as fast as I can go etc."

Cedric sighed "This is slightly unfair."

"Cedric a broom isn't the "be all or end all" of Quidditch. Slytherin all got Nimbus 2001's and yet we beat them. Proving that we had better players on our broomsticks." Harry replied.

"Yeah, but Harry…you forget not many people are as natural on a Broomstick…Remember that. Anyway, pick up Quidditch? Four Chasers, no Seeker."

Harry gulped and he drifted over to Alicia "I…never learnt much about being a Chaser. Quick 101."

"Just pass the Quaffle…We'll get Wood to put you in some Training drills…We might need some new players."

Harry nodded. The Quaffle was brought out and the game began. It turned out to be a much more even game than everyone thought. Even though Harry had the fastest broom he had no experience with the Quaffle resulting in the majority of the loose Quaffle.

McGonagall watched with half an eye and called the game after three-quarters of an hour. She had seen the Dementors, hideous soul sucking beasts begin to drift towards the Quidditch Pitch. She remembered how Harry had been influenced by them, she shivered. She waited and the students made their way inside.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Harry had finally began to study the Patronus Charm. It did not go un-noticed that the DADA Professor had acquired a dog that seemed to look at Harry with what seemed to sadness.

"Harry, wouldn't you say Professor Lupin's dog is acting a bit weird." Harry turned to see Dean catching up to him.

Harry nodded "Not really…Why? What did you see?"

"It looked around the room but it mainly focused on you."

Harry's eyebrow raised. "I see."

(DADA Classroom)

"How you became an Auror is beyond me Padfoot…You have nearly or completely given the game away." Remus said.

Padfoot whined slightly, but eventually settled down behind Remus's desk. Remus absentmindedly altered the desk and he sat down to get a head start on his paperwork. He had a free-block until Lunch, one block for Seventh and one for Sixth years, he had told them that they could attend these sessions as advice sessions for Homework or Exam Tips.

His sensitive hearing prickled, he flicked and trained his wand on the door as Albus Dumbledore entered the room. "Remus, my boy…I received your message. Although I didn't quite understand what you meant by 'discoveries of a Grim kind'."

Remus sighed "I've always been indebted to you Professor, ever since you gave me a chance to come to Hogwarts…Despite my…condition…Then we fought against You-Know-Who despite the suspicions of me being the traitor…You always believed me…I need you to trust me like everyone trusts you."

Dumbledore nodded "Very well." Remus tapped on the desk and the transformed Sirius padded forwards before shifting back into his humanoid form.

"Marvellous, ingenious…I always suspected. I never knew for certain." Said Dumbledore his normally twinkling eyes now had a small spark in them. Sirius blushed.

"Myself, James and Peter were Animagus. We studied it in 3rd year, 5th year was our transformation. I'm a Dog, Peter a Rat and James a Stag, it was all for Remus. Anyway, when you suggested the Fidelius Charm and to be the Keeper…They refused…To be fair hindsight is twenty twenty, they should have gone with you. But instead they chose me, but then I thought of a brilliant plan. What if we switched? We swapped it to poor unassuming Peter, Death Eaters would have hunted me for the Secret but I wouldn't tell them anyway."

Dumbledore's eyes widened "Sirius…Why didn't you say?"

"I never got a trial. Crouch, Bagnold and Fudge packed me off to Azkaban without one. I only broke out to ensure that if I got caught and sent back to Azkaban it was for the crime I was framed for."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed "No…No you won't…What do you remember about Peter's habits?"

Sirius growled softly and revealed everything.

(Gryffindor Common Room)

Harry had completed his homework, was sitting curled up in an armchair. He, had his mother's book propped open. He pulsed his magic throughout the tower, with ambient magic in Hogwarts and the magic of the Pupils it was easy to dismiss this probe. It was nothing invasive or incriminating it was a spell pure and simple.

Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open "Hermione."

Hermione looked up, bags under her eyes "What?" She snapped.

"Where's your cat?"

"Not too sure why?"

"I think he may be onto something about Ron's rat. Which appears to have disappeared."

Hermione looked at him her brown eyes analysing her friend's questions before shrugging "Crookshanks will turn up when he turns up."

Harry sighed and carried on reading until 'NO! McLaggen, how many times do I have to tell you, I am NOT interested in you!"

Harry looked up to see Katie draw her wand on McLaggen. "McLaggen, you harassing Katie…again?"

McLaggen turned "What about it Potter?"

Harry stood up "From what I've heard it could be called Harassment. Something the House McLaggen could easily take in hand but it…would prove rather embarrassing."

Cormac turned red "No…No need Heir Potter." He turned back to Katie bowed to her slightly and re-joined his friends.

"Harry, over here."

That was how Harry spent the rest of that evening. Relaxing and talking with Katie Bell and looking at the work a Forth year had to do. His detection spell forgotten.

The days leading up to the Ravenclaw game were frantic, painful and in Harry's opinion un-needed. The Gryffindor's in his year well the more Quidditch enthusiasts had taken it upon themselves to protect Harry at all costs. It started from Breakfast, to and from lessons at lunch and dinner. They even escorted him to and from Quidditch Practise.

On the good side, Harry got to spend a lot of time with Katie. Katie noticed Harry's skill in his spheres was increasing in leaps and bounds and decided to ensure that he wasn't using them to cheat.

Furthermore, the training drills that Wood had them running through were in the fanatical seventh year's opinion as 'perfect'. When Wood had announced that Harry had blind passed the Quaffle to Katie and slipped off his broom narrowly avoiding a miss struck bludger.

"Okay Harry?" Fred shouted.

Harry gave a thumbs up before swinging himself back up onto his broom. "What the hell Fred? You're a much better shot."

"Wood said we had a perfect practise. Never happens." Fred explained. Harry snorted, caught the Quaffle and slowly began to descend back to the ground casually passing the ball back and forth between the Chasers.

"Wood."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Thought about starting a new team for Gryffindor. So when we re-start try-outs next year we can recruit fourteen players not seven."

Wood's eyes gleamed "Sounds like a good idea…We still have a match or two left. We can start it after the Ravenclaw Game."

As the Group got changed they laughed and made jokes about good fortune about Harry getting Firebolt when Fred came up with a point "Wood, we've been thinking. No Alicia, this isn't a prank. You know how Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and ourselves we all use our own brooms and the Slytherins use the exact same broom, if we can convince Dumbledore we might be able to get some decent brooms across all the players."

That stopped everyone "Fred…you…do realise that how much Brooms cost. You realise that people will be unhappy about it."

"He's right." Harry wrapping a towel around himself and wincing slightly as he nailed himself between the legs. He righted himself.

"Think about it. It'll also increase chances of scout. What'll be better? Better players on brooms or players on better brooms? You've seen seek on a Comet 260 in a muck around game with Ravenclaw…Same broom as Chang."

Wood nodded "You two have a fair point. Anyway we have a game in two days. Let's keep a noses clean and off we go."

Ha


	12. Chapter 12

Time to Judge

Harry was flabbergasted. Then again, he was normally flabbergasted, but this time it wasn't to do with the Magic of Hogwarts. This time it was the magic of the Scottish weather, they had been promised a gorgeous warm day, one that was a dream for any Quidditch Player. However, the weather was nothing of the sort.

The rain lashed down in thick three-dimensional walls of water. It reverberated off the thick enduring everlasting walls of Hogwarts like pellets of ice. As the rain lashed down, the winds howled and screamed. Along with the screaming wind, lashing rain, the thunder boomed and lightning crackled and flashed.

Harry's eyes widened, his entire body wrung with electricity as he felt the raw power of the storm. "Oliver, this is an exceptionally bad idea." Harry said as a particularly large bolt of lightning this one a whitish violet in colour snaked across the sky.

Oliver looked pale "This might not be a good idea."

He got looks of relief "You cannot be serious!" Fred and George said together alternating each word.

Katie turned to Harry "You can feel it? Right?" Her brown eyes making eye contact with Harry's emerald green ones.

Harry nodded "Want me to turn it around?"

"I'd rather not see you splatter." Katie replied a faint grin on the corners of her mouth.

"I reach out and break the storm?" Harry asked as he began to focus on the storm.

Katie nodded, Harry sighed. He braced himself against the table, something the Quidditch Team had seen him do. They also noticed Harry not object to Seamus re-filling Harry's plate with bacon and sausages something that Harry sometimes objected to. However, Harry wasn't paying attention.

Harry had focused on his magical core, he grabbed a tendril and began to coax it out of him. As he did so, something opened and the tendril lessened.

(Table)

Dumbledore smirked secretively. The links he had to the ambient school magic and Harry Potter's magic were the only reason he was still known as the most powerful wizard of his time. The link to Harry opened and magic entered his system. _"Silly boy…Did you really think you'd outsmart me?"_

(Gryffindor Table)

Harry growled, grabbed more of his chakra and shoved it into his arm. On the outside, everyone stopped. As slowly, but surely the faintest of faint emergent of a magical aura began to leak out of Harry Potter.aHahh

The tendrils extended out of the school and to the storm. Harry gasped as he began to absorb the power of the storm. As he did so, he felt the incredible and raw power of magic itself. The Magic watched him intently, it felt dangerous and Harry secretly felt more scared than he had in a while.

"Harry, that's Magic making sure you don't do anything vulgar with it…Then you create a paradox with it." Katie explained.

Harry nodded faintly "Basically as long as I'm not an idiot with it then I can do almost whatever I want? And the breaking of the storm?"

"Storms come and go all the time. Nothing new." Katie said. True to her words the storm abated and instead of the match being called off, it was now to go ahead.

It was a relatively good day, the plays stood out in the clouded grey canvass of the sky. Red and Gold players streaked by as Yellow and Black batted bludgers belligerently trying to disrupt the play.

Harry grinned as he flew around on his Firebolt, ever since the pickup game they had. Wood had Harry training in Chaser Drills and was acting as an unofficial Fourth Chaser. It was a tactic that whilst not widely used in the English League but was rather common in Europe and was gaining ground in a few other nations as well.

Harry rolled underneath a bludger attempt and casually snagged the Quaffle from a fumbled pass by one of the Hufflepuff Chasers and with a curling side shot the red orb went sailing through the air. Katie plucked it out of the air and scored, Harry rapidly banked and descended straight down.

Cedric was in hot pursuit, he was a decent seeker but Harry was far better. By the time Cedric had brought himself into the dive in pursuit of the snitch Harry had plucked it out of the sky and had his wand in hand and a bright silver light erupting out of it.

Cedric and the Hufflepuff team came into hover next a squad foaming at the mouth Gryffindors. McGonagall and Dumbledore had departed the stands and were stalking over to what appeared to be three downed Dementors. McGonagall a face of thunder, Dumbledore revealing immense disappointment and out of the corner of Cedric's eye saw Snape stalking after the, face revealing nothing. "Harry, what was that spell?"

"The Patronus Charm. To help deal with Dementors." Harry explained, a mouth splitting smile on his face.

"It'd help if they were actually Dementors, Harry." A wizened voice said. Harry looked down to see the Salt and Pepper hair of Professor Lupin and his dog.

"Professor?"

Lupin tilted his head and Harry looked and to his dismay saw that the three "dementors" were nothing more than Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Lucien Bole and Peregrine Dereck. Four of them were part of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Harry tuned out McGonagall's tirade about "sabotage of the Gryffindor Seeker".

"Mr. Potter…" Harry turned and saw Dumbledore carrying a majestic trophy "…I believe this belongs to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team of the 1993-1994 School Year." Said Dumbledore a smile on his face.

Harry accepted the cup and found himself being lifted up. Harry looked down to see Oliver Wood and the Twins lifting him up. He was sitting on Woods shoulders and with a subtle manipulation of the ambient energy of the Gryffindor House cheering, the whole team levitated off the floor. The team took several group photos done by an enthusiastic Colin Creevey.

"Wood! You've done it! Captained the Best Gryffindor Team in a while." Harry said as they got changed.

"I'm…relieved…I've done it. Not only have I played Quidditch at Hogwarts, but I WON the cup. It's thanks to you Harry." The burly seventh year said.

Harry grinned "For me it's thanks to three People. You for teaching me, Malfoy for luring me up in my first session and Professor McGonagall for looking out of her classroom window to clean up a combusted mouse and subsequently catching me."

Alicia Spinnet grinned slightly "I sneezed."

Harry sighed "Anyway let's go and celebrate."

As the Gryffindor Team headed into the Common Room, arms laden down by brooms and treats acquired by Fred and George from the Kitchens they found themselves in uproar.

Professor Lupin's dog had found its way into the Gryffindor Common Room and with the assistance of Crookshanks, they had a cornered one extremely terrified Scabbers.

"Someone help me get Scabbers!" Ron shouted.

Harry extended his senses and his eyes widened "Katie, what's a human dis…"

"Animagus, why?" It was Alicia Spinnet.

"The rat, the dog and the cat are all Animagi…Quite frankly I'm not…Oh no you don't." Harry yelled as apparently Scabbers made a break for freedom.

People screamed, wands were drawn and people dove away and for the rat. It was here where Harry demonstrated his skill and responsibility as Gryffindor Seeker. Channelling wind behind him, Harry dived through the air, and like plucking the snitch out of the air, he grabbed Scabbers as he sailed through the air.

It was accompanied by a set of sickening thuds and crunches, but Harry sat against the wall holding a squealing Scabbers. "Ron, trunk, rat treats, open window, use my quidditch gloves."

Ron did so and within twenty minutes he had returned with Hedwig. Hedwig barked, soared across the room and landed in front of Harry. She pecked his hand, and he handed her Scabbers.

Crookshanks focused on Hedwig but when the Snowy Owl locked eyes with the Cat/Kneazle Hybrid Animagus, the concealed Animagus felt what could be only described as utter discontent focused his way. Hedwig then rested on top of one of the cabinets in the corner of the room and casually suspended the Rat with one claw.

Alicia returned with McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and surprisingly Lupin entered the Common Room. They paid no attention to the abundance of food in the Common Room, McGonagall looked and saw Katie pull Harry to his feet. "Mr. Potter? What is happening?"

Harry took a breathe and winced "One second." With that he placed his teeth on his lip and began to whistle. On command Hedwig sailed lazily passed everyone and casually dropped the squealing rat into his hand.

"Came back from the showers. Got into Common Room to find Ron kicking up a shit storm about his rat being terrorised by Professor Lupin's Dog and Hermione's Cat…Last time I checked, the dog was with Professor Lupin which begs the question of how did it get in here? Due to my Ascension, I detected something off with the three animals. I asked Alicia and she went to get you. Meanwhile rat made a run for it…can someone please shut Ron up…" There was a flash of red and Ron dropped to the floor "Thank you…So there you have it. Anything you can do?"

Dumbledore was already in motion, a rainbow of colours falling from his focus and they encircled and entwined themselves around the rat. It was like watching the growth of a tree on fast forwards.

Harry found the rat ripped from his grasp and everyone watched as the tail shrunk, the limbs and body extended. Soon enough a blonde balding, blue-eyed fat human in ratty and ragged clothing appeared in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room "PETER PETTIGREW!" Neville shouted.

Harry turned "You know him?"

"Not personally. He's the one who was killed by Sirius Black after your parents died. Gran showed me images and talked me through all of them. Didn't approve of what they did officially but unofficially she supported it. He was supposed to…" Neville was cut off as Padfoot also shifted.

Padfoot launched forwards, Snape moved to intercept but Harry observed the massive paw of the Grimm like dog hit the Potions Master. Harry added a little bit on Entropy and the Potions Master slammed into the wall with a sickening thud. The Dog shifted into another person, this one Harry knew immediately. "BIND!" Thundered Harry and the earth erupted from the ground ensnaring Sirius Black as Paradox kicked in.

Most cases spells backfired dramatically, but since Hogwarts was based on a Node of magic and had become a node itself, Harry sank to his knees blood gushing from his nose, eyes and ears. Harry, winced and curled even tighter into a ball as Dumbledore let out a deafening blast with his wand. "Silence…Thank you. Everyone please remain calm, rest assured that the Staff and the Ministry WILL get to the bottom of this…Mr. Potter, are you okay?"

Harry groaned "Feels like the time Dudley punched me in the gut, spilling blood onto the floor and my loving Aunt clouted me with the frying pan. I'm alright."

McGonagall and Snape looked at one another and nodded, Lupin's eyes flashed yellow and his wand was out "Padfoot, if I chisel you out, I TRUST you won't do anything stupid?"

Sirius nodded, his eyes weren't on Pettigrew but focused on Harry "Harry, is that you? You okay?"

Harry looked up, his eyes looking distinctively bloodshot "I want answers Sirius. I want to know why you killed my parents…"

Sirius gulped and turned grey "I, Sirius Orion Black the Third, Son of Orion Arcturus Black IV and Walburga Black; state on my life, blood and magic to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so it has been said." Magic began to pulse.

"So, it has been witnessed, this oath has been witnessed by Neville Franklin Longbottom the Third, Heir to the House of Longbottom, Son of Franklin Longbottom the Second." Stated Neville.

"So, it will be done. The oath has been cast, witnessed and sealed. Sealed by Hadrian James Potter VI, Son of James Charles Potter the Third." Harry said, the magic pulsed once more before vanishing. The sudden relief of pressure in the magic in the Common Room almost sent Harry to his knees again.

Harry realised that the blood and sensitivity to pressure of magic would be his unique paradox. He was about to open his mouth when the Common Room entrance was blown off its hinges and Fudge, several people he didn't recognise and three Dementors entered with a smirking Snape. How, no-one had noticed Snape leave was surprising.

"Sweet justice, a little kiss from the Dementors, the Aurors are here to ensure proper justice is done. Perhaps this will teach you some respect Potter." Snape drawled.

Harry felt the sensation of the Dementors, the ice protruding from them the fire dying and the emergence of breath. Simply what happened next caused Harry to lose his temper. Harry lifted his wand "Expecto Patronum!" He hissed. There was a colossal bang as a majestic, flame covered and lightning sparking spectral white stag erupted into existence.

"Get the Dementors." Dementors, little was actually known about them aside from the fact that a Patronus charm drove them off. They didn't expect the Stag to charge down and incinerate two of them and began to chase the third one back down the hall way.

Harry turned his wand on the Aurors and Fudge whilst igniting a fireball in his hand. The natural magic of paradox didn't kick in as everyone began to assume that this was Harry displaying himself as a more powerful than normal wizard. "Fudge, you just tried to commit murder…Give me a fucking good reason not to set you on fire for breaking potentially Ancient Magic?"

Fudge gulped "Ancient Magic! What of what kind! Preposterous!"

"The kind of Oaths and Nobility, Minister." Said Katie strangely enough "Oaths and Nobility of Houses that are fare more powerful than yours will ever be."

Fudge gulped "Dawlish, give him the Veritaserum…Let's get to the bottom of this."

As Dawlish went to administer the veritaserum another person entered "Everyone stop immediately. There will be no backroom justice or vengeance whilst I'm Director of Magical Law Enforcement." She thundered.


	13. Chapter 13

Due to lack of interest and other things this fic is on indefinite hiatus on my part. I apologise.

Darksider82

Am open for people to adopt etc.


End file.
